The City Is At War
by cityatwar1901
Summary: a Twilight fanfic featuring the notorious Sam and Cait, for your entertainment : happy reading, and always review!
1. First Day of School

_**hi! cait here again. sam and cait are cowriting this story and coowning this account! nahh, we don't own twilight (we'd would like to, but it belongs to the great and amazing stephaine meyer) but we twist it for shits and giggles, like inserting ourselves in the story(: **_

_**rate and review! happy reading!**_

"Wake up! Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!"

It was the first day after Spring Break, and Cait, Sam and Alice- three best friends- were at Alice's getting ready. More specifically, Alice was being the Almighty Fairy of Red Bull and All Known Caffeinated Beverages. She was all go, go, go and Cait and Sam were all sleep, sleep, sleep.

"Come on, we _only_ have two hours to get ready! I picked out the BEST outfits for us today, all out of our new clothes from Florida." She started hitting them with pillows, until Cait yelled, "Fine, you little skank! I'm getting up!" and Sam moaned, "Yeah, and we could totally get ready in ten minutes if we put our mind to it!" But they got up two minutes later anyway.

Although, Alice was good for some things, like picking out stunning outfits for school- she had an AMAZING sense of style. While she was turning the bedroom into a dressing room, Cait was in the kitchen, making a buffet breakfast and Sam was turning the bathroom into a hair/makeup salon.

After eating Cait's breakfast masterpiece, the trio got ready for school.

Cait, original and slick, was wearing cutoff jean shorts, a lime green tank top and a casual white blouse. Her earrings were crazy button stars, her flip flops were bright yellow with purple, orange and green stripes, and she was wearing her brown, sun-streaked hair in a messy ponytail.

Alice, wild and crazy, was wearing a zebra printed dress, purple shorts, and white gladiator sandals. Her inky black short hair was gelled in insane spikes all over her head, and her earrings were large, thin purple hoops.

Sam, beachy and casual, was wearing navy anchor shorts and a peach Billabong shirt with a sea-green tank top. Her shoes were peach plaid slip-ons, and her earrings large navy striped disk style. Her dark brown hair was naturally curly and in crazy ringlets all around her face.

After the morning routine was over, they went to school. Of course, they turned heads and talked the whole way- who ever said school was for learning? - but assumed they were going to make it on time.

They all had the same thought. _This is the life._ Cait, Sam and Alice ruled the school in killer looks and awesome attitudes. Everyone was their friend, and each thought they would never have enemies; life would always be peachy.

But something _could_ darken their day- another girl was turning heads, as well. She was a tall blonde in a pink bikini top, a purple low cut sweater vest, black Hollister booty shorts, and purple prostitute heels. More importantly, she had a mean expression on her face, and didn't appear to be friends with anybody.

Cait and Sam took one look and thought nothing of it- after all, she was just another girl. But Alice saw her, and her expression turned to one of rage and disbelief.

"Shit!" she swore.

Cait and Sam were confused, so turned to Alice and asked, "What's wrong?"

"That's my cousin!"

Sam was confused. "Wait… I thought the only family you had left were your parents and your dog? I'm pretty sure you never mentioned a cousin…"

Cait thought so too, and backed her up. "Yeah, you never said anything about a cousin, Ali. What's with that?" Alice looked really shaken up.

"Guys, listen. She's my cousin but she is supposed to be living in London for the rest of her life. I swear I would have told you if it was necessary, promise." She spoke in a rush, and Cait and Sam shared a look that said, _Yeah, right. Bull._

"Alice, long time no see." They all turned when they heard the snobby voice. Up close, she was even more beautiful- beyond gorgeous, with long blonde silky hair, really long legs, a perfect tan; no doubt a designer whore. Sam found herself thinking, _She's not the only one with a perfect tan. _Sharing a look with Cait, she was that she wasn't the only one thinking that.

"Umm… hey Rosalie." It seemed like odd names ran in the family- first Alice, then Rosalie. Alice stuttered, "I-I-I thought you were l-l-living in L-L-London."

Sam nudged Cait a muttered, "What is the story here? Alice is the smooth talking queen of the world, she is_ not_ stuttering like that." Caitlin just shrugged, keeping her eyes on Rosalie and Alice. "Pay attention to this, maybe we'll figure it out?"

"Yeah well, I wanted to see some American boys. Anyway, who are your friends?" she asked in a snotty voice. Alice just stood there staring at Rosalie like she was going to squish her.

Sam decided to take charge after that remark. "I'm Sam, and this is Caitlin, we're Alice's best friends." Caitlin was smiling cattily at her; the smile a girl gives that says, _We don't take shit. _Rosalie didn't acknowledge them, though; she just stared cruelly at Alice. After a moment of awkward silence, Sam cleared her throat and stepped between Alice and Rosalie. "Umm, hate to break up the reunion, but if we don't get moving we are going to be late for school, like last year." The trio had a reputation of being late on the first day of school, one they were anxious to break.

Alice blinked and seemed to get her voice back. "You guys go ahead; I need to talk to Rosalie for a minute." Caitlin looked worried- probably that Rosalie was going to bite her head off- but shrugged and replied, "Uh okay, then bye Ali. Rosalie." She nodded coolly at the new girl.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Sam tapped Cait's shoulder and asked, "Cait, do you think there is a story behind them?" Cait nodded and replied, "Uh, hell yes! I mean, Alice has never mentioned a cousin."

Sam slowly said, "Yeah… I know, and Alice Bullenck was _stuttering; _that is a major first. The AB-master does not stutter!"

Cait nodded eagerly. "I know! This is majorly weird, that little pixie is sooo spilling tonight; I do not _care_ what she says." She smiled evilly and started talking fast; a sure sign that a plan was forming. "Okiee, we totally have to get home before Alice does. We'll kidnap her favorite dress and threaten to burn it, so she has to tell us!" Sam laughed and thought, _That's Caitlin being diabolical for ya!_

"Okay, I'm good with that plan!" Just as they reached the doors of the school, Mike Newton and Jacob Black blocked their path by leaning against the door.

"How was your summer, ladies? I hope you didn't… _miss _us too much!" He started laughing like an idiot. "Yeah, a whole summer without us must have been, like, terrible." Jacob grinned.

Caitlin rolled her eyes at Sam. "Okay, boys, nice. No, we're not free Friday and yes, we do need to get in the school building." Sam tried not to laugh- Cait could pack a punch, and wasn't opposed to breaking their noses. She tried to march on through them, but they stopped her.

"Come on, idiots, we have to get to class!" Sam growled, but they just laughed. "Come on, girls, this Friday night is going to have the best weather- why not spend it with us?"

Caitlin sighed, defeated- or so it looked. "Are you sure you're not going to move?" They nodded, thinking they had won. Sam was laughing her ass off. "Fine, then." Caitlin dropped her bag, pulled her arm back, and slugged Jacob in the nose.

She then picked up her bag daintily and walked through the door, Sam laughing as she followed. She got a text- _Done talking to R; am in class- _from Alice.

The girls were on time, and the boys were left locked outside- just as the bell rang.


	2. What the hell!

None of them had first period together- luckily, though, their classrooms were all in the same hallway. Sam had science, Caitlin had accelerated math, and Alice had fashion and design. Still, though, they wanted class together and were bored till the end.

"Caitlin!" Sam yelled obnoxiously, coming out of class.

Caitlin yelled right back. "Sam!" After greeting each other, they waited for Alice to come out of her class and yell for them, but instead she turned and quietly walked down the hallway.

Sam and Cait exchanged glances. Alice was usually the loudest of the three, hence the name Red Bull Fairy. They followed her down the hallway and grabbed her, dragging her into the next empty classroom.

She yelped and tried to kick them in terror, but when she saw them she was relieved. "Guys, we're going to be late for French!" she exclaimed. She tried to dash out of the room, but Sam and Cait grabbed her arms. They didn't let go when she squirmed, and weren't planning to till she spilled the beans.

Sam shook her shoulders gently. "Alice, cut the crap. What's wrong with you? You're not being the Red Bull Alice we all love- you didn't even flirt with the guys in first period! You're just not you. I'm pretty sure this has to do with Rosalie, and besides, we just want to help- right, Cait?" Cait nodded and exclaimed, "Alice, we're worried! The last time you acted like this, you were really sick. Come on, just let us help." When she was silent, they huffed in annoyance.

"Umm… guys, come on, this isn't the time nor place," she murmured, "please just let it go?" She walked out of the classroom, leaving a stunned Caitlin and Sam in her wake.

After a moment of silence, Sam practically screamed, "Ugh! She is completely pissing me the hell off! I am so not talking to her; at least till she stops being a bitch." Caitlin sighed. She knew that Sam was angry, but also worried, about Alice- and when Sam got mad, she often blew her top.

She bit her lip. "Uhh… Sam, come on, we're like fifteen minutes late already. We'd better go."

Sam shook her head angerly, but stalked out of the classroom. Over her shoulder, she growled, "Whatever, fine, let's go. You're telling her why we were late." Cait sighed and followed suit down the hall to room 3232- French. That was one class they all had together.

Sam and Cait walked in together, sitting as far away from Alice as possible and trying to be inconspicuous. Of course, though, they weren't.

"Caitlin, Sam, où étaient vous?" Madame Jameson asked.

"Désolé enseignez, j'est tombé. Sam aidait juste, je vers le haut," Caitlin, always the best at French, explained. Sam snorted mentally. Madame knew full well that Caitlin was lying, so gave her another chance to explain herself.

"Caitlin, celui est votre raison d'être tardif?" she asked.

Caitlin- naturally a smartass- answered with a smirk, "Je ai juste dit que, non?"

Sam snorted, not mentally now. The rest of the class was clueless, of course- they weren't as good at French as the trio. But one of the trio didn't think it was so funny.

Rubbing her temples and actually _looking_ small, Alice snapped, "Cessez d'être un âne futé, Caitlin, et laissez-le aller." Sam's jaw dropped- Alice was feisty but not unkind. She was usually backing Cait up in her smartass antics.

She jumped and got in Alice's face. "Alice, what the hell is your deal?!" she exclaimed.

Madame had none of that. "Les trois de vous, détention- maintenant!" she said, writing passes.

Stalking past her, Sam snatched up the pass. Cait and Alice walked out together, not speaking or looking each other's way.

Out in the hallway, San spun around and rudely said, "Good going, Alice. Maybe if you had spilled earlier, we wouldn't be in this fucking mess." Turning to Cait, she said, "I'm not going to detention. You know what, go if you want, just tell her I didn't feel good or something. I don't care." She turned and walked out of the school, probably on her way home.

Alice looked at Caitlin, pleading with her eyes. "Are you going to stay, Cait?" Cait rolled her eyes. "No, I gotta make sure Sam doesn't kill anyone." She walked out the door, but stopped at the frame. "Oh, and Alice, don't forget- we have plans after school, your house. Be there."

Alice watched her leave, and crumpled her face into her hands. _What the hell am I going to tell them?!_

In the middle of her self reflection, Alice felt a hand on her shoulder. "Alice," a girl's voice said.

Glancing at the perfectly manicured nails, Alice gulped. So Rosalie had found her.


End file.
